Red Pepper
by theslow1
Summary: After DH. And 'ordinary girl' named RP gets a letter from Hogwarts. And just who does she meet? The Potter and Weasly twins. Will sparks fly when she meets James? And will Karoline end up falling for Albus?


**Hey! This is my first HP FF. Hmm... This is dedicated to all of the HP fans but more specifically, my bffl Joie. (prachelwasnevermeanttobe) Please enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. However, I DO own Karoline, Veronica, and their parents.**

**RPPOVE (Red Pepper)**

I was standing in the middle of the swamp outside our house. Why I was there, I had no idea but I was quickly pulled from my thoughts when I heard a peculiar noise. Then, there was a green and black flash. Turning my head every which way, I searched for the shape but found nothing. Then I felt someone's breath on my neck. I tried to kick the source away but found I could no longer move. Slowly, the breath moved to my front side. When it was almost in front of my eyes, something hit me.

"Wake up, Veronica," someone screamed in my ear. That someone happened to be my sister.

"Go _away,_ Karoline!" I turned away from the noise and jutted my foot out in her general direction.

"Veronica! Get up! It's the last day of school!" When I didn't move, she left the room. Good. Wait, what was that noise? What was she doing? "Veronica! If you don't get up, I'll read your diary over the intercom, Veronica!" What?!

"Stop calling me Veronica! It's RP! And don't you _dare_," I warned.

"Your name is not RP! Now get up!"

"Fine," I grumbled. "But come here first." I opened my eyes slightly and saw her coming forward, cautiously.

"What...?"

"Can you help me?" I didn't give her a chance to consider her answer. Swiftly grabbing my pillow, I brought it down on her head. Hard. "That should teach you not to mess with me. And besides, who gives a dang about school?"

"Uh, me!" She rubbed her head.

"Whatever. I'll be down in a few. Go grab me some cereal."

"No!"

"Good. I want oatmeal squares."

"I said, no!" I got up and shooed her away.

"Good. Now that she's gone..." I turned to my bed and rushed over, jumping under the covers, almost falling alseep.

"VERONICA!" Shoot...

"Coming!" I grabbed whatever my hands touched and threw them on. When I walked into the kitchen, Karoline dropped her bowl. "What? What's so funny?" Then I looked down at my outfit. A bikini top, underwear, and a robe. How had I managed to grab that? I'd put them in the bathroom last night...

"Ha! That's so funny! I'd like to see Miss Wanger's reaction to _that_." I turned tomato red and stuck out my tongue. She continued laughing, pushing my temper. Then, her hair was crawling with bugs. Now it was my turn to laugh as she screamed. "Ew! What is in my hair?! Get it out, get it out," she kept screaming. I just stood there and laughed. Still laughing, I ran up to my room to change. But when I looked into the mirror, I was wearing a black vest, spike necklace, dark, denim, distress jeans, and old converse. And my hair was in a high pony on my head.

"Huh..." I let it go. Stuff like this had happened before. But it was just tricks and my eyes would fall for them. Dumb eyes. Maybe I needed glasses... "Karoline! Is my breakfast ready?" I jogged down the stairs. My mom was helping Karoline get the bugs out, glaring at me occasionally. "What?! I didn't do anything!"

"Just eat," she growled.

"Fine." I grabbed Karoline's bowl and put a spoonful in my mouth. As I was eating my last few bites of cereal, my dad walked in, dress for work. "Hey Dad."

"R!" He ruffled my hair in greeting and I smiled. "So, what happened last night?"

"Knowing he was referring to my dream, I launched into story mode. "Alright, well, last night, I was in the swamp, just standing there, when I heard this really weird noise. And after that, I saw a flash of green and black and when I looked for it, I couldn't find anything. Then--" I cut myself short. Dad's face was turned towards the wall but I could see a look of concern. "Um, Dad? Earth to Pops... Hello? Anyone there?"

He snapped his head back to me, worry in his eyes. "Huh? Oh, continue. Just...daydreaming...work's putting a lot of stress on me and--"

"Dad, since when do you daydream?"

"Daydream? I meant think... but continue. Please."

I nodded and obeyed. "So anyway, there was this green and black shape that I saw and started looking for it but didn't see anything. And then I felt someone or something's breath on my neck and it was coming around to my front side and right before the thing was in front of me, I was hit and then Karoline screamed in my ear and that's where it ended..." I trailed off. My dad was staring off into space again, 'daydreaming.' What was _with _him today?

"Veronica, please finish. I need to know this. This is very important."

I rolled my eyes. Dad, I just did."

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. Hmm... I'm not sure about this one..." I may have nodded my head in understanding but something was telling me he wasn't telling everything. But I decided to let it go, gobbling up the last of my cereal then rushing upstairs to brush my teeth. I came back down and saw my sister and mother still trying to get the bugs out. Being sly, I retold the last detail of my dream story.

"So, Dad, like I said, Karoline screamed in my ear. And that's why I don't know anymore..."

"Oh, yes. Um... Where is she...?" My eyes lightened as my scheme was coming to life before my eyes. Dad's head searched around the room, his eyes finally landing on the scene by the counter. He put his hands to his mouth but that couldn't hold in his laughter. He quieted immediately as soon as he saw his wife's glare. "Sorry Laya..." I smirked.

"C'mon Karoline, we have twenty minutes to get to school and we already missed the bus..." When neither her or our mom acknowledged me, I became annoyed and suddenly, the bugs were gone. "Karoline, eat, brush your teeth, get your bag. We have to get to school, remember? I can't miss lunch, we're--" I stopped when I saw my mother's glare again. "Hurry up!" And with that, I rushed out the door to our dad's car.

- -

**First chappie...! Please R&R! That's all I ask... :D**


End file.
